One Week Passed in Eternity
by Prince-Vermin
Summary: Neku's been dead for a week, but it's different this time around. The Dead God's Pad won't remain silent. For once, it will be filled with warmth and love. The Sequel to Dying Day.


It had been almost a week since he'd come here. The enlightened boy had gotten used to the surroundings with ease, and it seemed strange for him to think that he had been a man on his deathbed a week ago. No, it seemed more like he had always been the scrawny if not somehow beautified version of his fifteen year old self that he was today; and would be for eternity. The Dead God's Pad was a good place to pass the time. In fact for him, it was the only place. Few other places held any interest for him in Shibuya. Not when fans were still mourning the singer of the band that had risen up from (what was nearly) Shibuya's Ashes.

Neku was staring at nothing, at the water that endlessly poured down the walls. His all-knowing eyes seemingly showed nothing, saw nothing. But the Composer of Shibuya knew that they did. He moved across the room from where he'd been sitting and kneeled in front of the man-now-boy who would probably become an Angel.

"Neku. You're like me now. What does it feel like?" He spoke slowly, and the boy who had been his Proxy: lived the life of a rock star for him looked up at the sound of his voice. Neku met his eyes.

"I'm not…sure. It's like…I know I was older once but I don't feel it." His speech patterns showed it. So did his attitude, but Neku was still at heart what he appeared to be now.

"That's right. And you'll always be this way. I watched you. I had never been so impatient for a death before." Joshua's tone was it's usual playful timbre, the same he'd heard in the way he giggled before the Composer and Producer faded from sight that last time. Neku's fear had been that they'd never see each other again. But as the years went on, his trust in Joshua; in his city had only grown. His wife and children had even known that the city had come first for him. Neku's entire albeit shortened adult life had been spent bringing a message to the city: Singing a love song for his hometown, it seemed. And he had. That had always been what he was doing.

"You watched me… I knew. And I was waiting for you." Neku nodded in response after what was probably a long time- it didn't feel as such to these two immortal souls.

"Did you forgive me Neku?" Joshua's voice rang out against the crystal walls, and for a moment it was as though there was silence. Impossible in this place of eternally running waters.

"I couldn't forgive you. That's what I thought. But then I saw your face… My eyes from back then seem so dark compared to what they are now. Yes Joshua, I've forgiven you." His logic meandered like the flow of time itself. But that didn't matter. There were no timers between them, no missions or life or death. Only forever.

The Composer rose to his feet and joined Neku on the couch, his expression a bit sheepish. "Then I suppose I can stop begging." Neku's response was to nod and lean back into the cushions. It felt good to rest somehow, as though he were making up for his forty odd years of struggle and hardship.

"Neku…Every time you called out to me I heard you. I was near you. I'm sorry that I couldn't let you see me." Joshua seemed more subdued today, as though he were letting his guard down. Was it just for Neku?

"I didn't realize it until many years later that I would never recover. Never tune back into the RG's Vibe. My Vibe was tuned up, looking for you. Once a week. Every week. I'll never blame you for not meeting me there." Neku sighed and slumped against the Composer's shoulder, getting him a mildly surprised glance in return.

"I know. Those were the only times that I ever turned away from you. Sometimes Hanekoma himself had to hold me back." Despite the impact of those words, the ancient boy's tone was perfectly flat and even. It always was. Neku's was starting to follow suit.

"What was it that you longed for in me, Joshua?" For the red-head… it had always been the fact that he'd found and then lost his kindred spirit. The only person who could match up to him in any way.

"You made me human." He said quietly, that silky voice wavering for a moment. Neku looked at him; could smell him this close. It was the scent of incense and bonfires: of temples and rituals. That was somehow fitting.

"Do I still, even after all of this time?" He asked slowly.

"Neku, are there lines on bargain day at ten-four?" The Composer crossed his arms, a childish pout crossing his features as he rolled his eyes at his Proxy.

Neku laughed. "I'm glad. But… do you still think I can now that I'm not human anymore?"

Joshua stopped and looked at him. That seemed to surprise him. Good. "Evidently, the answer is yes." His expression was unreadable. Joshua smiled at him.

"There was always desperation in your voice when you spoke to me…called out through that link in our minds in hushed whispers. You thought of me often." Was he blushing? Neku leaned over to look.

"I did. And what of it? You were the only star in my night sky, the light that I'd longed for in a cold world, the endless-"

"I've heard it everyday. Every night in the songs you sang for me, Neku. Chill-out, Emo Kid." Neku's face read surprise at first, but then he laughed.

"You listened to them?"

"Who couldn't? You were Shibuya's home-town-hero. And rightfully so. You earned it. Everyone in Japan had probably heard your voice."

"Like CAT. Where is he, anyway? Why did he retire?" Neku asked slowly, laying his head on the Composer's shoulder rather lazily.

"Had to go into hiding. But since I'm being stubborn, they can't touch me. Can't replace me unless a Player does it. Nice rule I set up, just in case. He's here with me. Not at the moment. I've got him off on some reconnaissance." The Proxy grinned at this. Of course. Joshua was the king of loopholes.

"Joshua, what do you do with all of this time on your hands?" He asked suddenly, big blue eyes wandering around the room.

"…I watched you." Neku turned, his face childish.

"What about before that?"

"…I waited for you." The Proxy was silent. He reached a hand out, only to let it rest on his best friend's chest, over his heart.

"I'm here." Silence. Amethyst eyes were wide and had locked onto him. "I'm not leaving. You've got me now, for eternity."

And for the first time in centuries, tears filled the eyes of the immortal soul of the city. After a few moments of struggling for composure, he was able to blink them mostly away.

"Yes. I suppose that's right." He said shortly, voice thick. Neku let a small grin touch his lips. Joshua hadn't changed much. An eternity before them. Nothing had to separate them but themselves. Not even the higher-ups had a right to do anything about what he had done. Neku wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did. He twined his thin arms around the Composer's neck and sighed. This was different from anything he'd known.

Neku felt Joshua tug on his lanyard, his MP3 player serving as a handle. He was pulled upwards, and the two now-immortal beings' lips met. It felt nothing like it had in life for Neku. It was like igniting a wildfire with a single motion, and he was swept away by Joshua as always..

Hours later, as the two lay naked and satiated on the throw rug, watching the fish follow their fingers, Neku sighed. He had worshipped before, but never been worshipped. And that's how Joshua made him feel. He found himself watching the glorious creature before him, eyes still darkened.

"I'm not like you. I'm no Angel or Composer." He said. It was more question than observation.

"You're right. You're a god among men." Joshua responded. "I chose you for a reason; and as always, I was right." The cocky smirk that Neku had always known and come to love flashed across that delicate face. It felt good to see it. The red-head cocked an eyebrow. He was being ridiculous but it made him smile.

"Ah, whatever. You know, being dead isn't half bad. Third time's a charm." He responded. It was good, finally being able to laugh about it.

"You said it yourself. You're mine now, for the rest of eternity."

"Well, if we can spend it like this, I'm not complaining."

"You'd better not." Joshua was almost laughing. There was always a giggle in his voice but this was real, honest laughter bubbling to the surface.

And then Neku knew: He was home.


End file.
